One's All It Took
by Evan Divine
Summary: Fang's been acting weird lately... what's with him? What'd he get into...?


I clicked off the TV when I heard a thud against the hallway wall, followed by hysterical laughter. That laughter sounded like... no, it couldn't be. I forcefully pulled myself off the couch at the Martinez residence and dragged myself down the hall. It was 10 o'clock at night, and most of the kids were asleep. What the hell could've...

Fang was laying on the ground, a dumb smile on his face, with Dr. Martinez standing above him, worriment in her eyes. My gaze slowly shifted to Fang and his grin grew wider. "Hi, Max!" he said, his voice slightly slurred. "I fell!" He busted out laughing again. I blinked. This was soo unlike Fang... wait a sec...

I raised an eyebrow. Fang's eyes were slightly glazed over, his cheeks were a little flushed, and he barely managed to bring himself to his feet. I looked to mom. "He's drunk!?" I said with astonishment and anger in my tone. Dr. Martinez rubbed the back of her head, clearly embarrassed, and was chuckling dryly. "It's not my fault..." she said. "I found him like that in his room. He must've mistook one of my beers for a soda. Funny thing is, I only saw one can. Just one can got him drunk..."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, slight anger still in my voice. I mean, how could my own mother let Fang get drunk!?

"I was gonna leave him in his room... but he said he wanted to be with you. Sorry, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes. "How could he have gotten drunk so easily?"

"I am totally sober!" Fang called from the floor. He tried to stand up, but collapsed on his back and let out a loud belch, cracking up again afterward.

"I can understand, I guess," Dr. Martinez said, still keeping an eye on Fang. "For one, he's underage. He's also much lighter than a normal fourteen year old. And who knows, maybe the avian DNA had something to do with his intolerance for it."

I groaned. I waved mom away, indication I would take care of him. She smiled and mouthed a thank you, then quietly left to her room.

Fang held his arms up at me from the ground. "A little help, Maxxy-poo?" he said in a sweet tone.

I sighed. Normal Fang is dark, silent, and impassive. Drunk Fang seemed to be cheery and emotional. Just peachy.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Unfortunately, Fang tried to forcefully lift himself up too, which caused me to loose balance and stumble backwards into the wall. Fang stumbled with me, and he ended up practically pinning me to the wall. His face was very close to mine, which made me gulp.

He smiled lustfully. "Are we playing a game?" he asked, and I winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "I like this game!" he proclaimed loudly.

I quickly shushed him, and his eyes widened. "Sorry," he whispered. "I like this game!" he said quietly.

I glared at him and pushed him off, which made him stumble into the other wall. "You idiot," I hissed at him. "Let's just go back to your room so you can sleep WITHOUT causing a ruckus."

Fang shuffled his feet. "I don't wanna sleep alone," he said, sounding like an ill-behaved child. "I wanna sleep in your room... if that's OK..."

My face went from normal temperature to water boiling heat in zero to three seconds. My mouth opened and closed as I searched for an answer. "I... uh... wh- why can't you sleep in your room?"

He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I don't like sleeping alone," he admitted. " 'S hard to sleep when you aren't close by..."

OK, NOW my face went to water boiling temperatures. I shook my head to clear it. It's the alcohol talking, I thought, a little sadly.

"Fine," I groaned. "You can sleep in my room tonight." He practically jumped up and down with excitement. I let out a long sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------

I guess Fang not liking to sleep alone wasn't the only reason he couldn't sleep. He was bouncing off the walls, as hyper as Nudge on caffeine. Currently, he has his wings extended and his arms out like an airplane, running around my room making motorboat sounds.

I knew I should try to stop him... but the sight was just too rich. I'd probably never see this again, and I'd NEVER let Fang live this down. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Remind me to never, ever take you to a bar," I muttered. No sooner had I finished that sentence than Fang run into my bed, falling forward onto it and laying there, motionless.

I sat on my bed next to him and rolled him over on his back. The dumb grin returned on his face. "Hee hee... that was fun! I wish I could fly..."

"Fang... sweetie... you have wings..."

He blinked, then looked at them. "Oh yea..." he muttered.

I laughed. Good Lord, he was smashed! But it was about then I realized that when I rolled him over, he had laid his head on my lap. I blushed and gently moved to the side. He shuffled himself and put his head back on my lap.

"Fang, down boy!" I growled. He laughed, that lustful smile returning. "C'mon, Maxxy-poo" he said playfully. "You're comfy." I rolled my eyes again, and quickly found myself enjoying his head on my lap.

He blinked and squinted his eyes, peering at me. I raised an eyebrow. "You're really perdy," he said. My eyes bulged, and I thought they were gonna fall out of my head. "Wha..." I murmured.

"You're really perdy," he said again. "Did I not tell you that before?"

"Um... no?" I said slowly. He sat up and looked closely, bringing his face within inches of mine. If his eyes weren't squinted to slits, I would've been sure he was gonna try to kiss me.

"I should tell ya that more often," he said, laughing. The smell of alcohol hit me again, but not as strong. "You look funny when you're blushing." I quickly realized I was, and turned away.

I felt his hand on my chin, and I felt his lips on my cheek. I looked back at him in shock. He was grinning stupidly. "Maxxy-poo," he said quietly. "Can I kiss you?"

This time, my face heated enough to melt ice AND my eyes bulged. God knows, I wanted to believe him. But I was 99% sure it was the alcohol talking. Depressing? Yes. But it's reality.

I stood up and faced Fang, and he looked sad. "Maxxy, what's wrong?" His voice was still a little slurred and I could hear the sadness easily. "Fang, you're drunk," I said, a touch of sadness in my own voice. "You should get some sleep. Ask me again in the morning."

He stuck his lower lip out, like Angel does when she gets stubborn, and crossed his arms. "But I'm not tired!" He complained. I rolled my eyes, yet again. "Fang, don't be a baby," I scolded. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. You can have my bed."

"Where'll you sleep?" he asked, completely confused.

I went into my closet and found a sleeping bag, which I rolled out on the floor. Fang huffed, then quickly pulled the covers over himself and laid down. "G'night," he called, clearly annoyed. I flicked the lights off, then got in my sleeping bag. "Yea..." I muttered, still not fully recovered from his offer. "Good night..."

---------------------------------------------------------

I groggily opened my eyes when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Fang," I murmured tiredly. "Go to bed. I told you you'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't know how I felt last night, but I bet I feel worse. Besides, it's 9 in the morning."

I jumped up when I realized the sun was shining in on my room. I looked up at Fang. Wait... lack of alcoholic smell... his eyes impassive and impossible to read... thank God! He's sober again.

I stood up, and I noticed Fang was rubbing his head. "Headache?" I asked.

"Uh huh. What the hell happened last night? I remember bits and pieces..."

"You... uh... got drunk..."

He blinked. I shrugged and my gaze drifted to the floor. "Yea... you wanted to sleep in my room. Dr. Martinez thinks you mistook one of her beers for a soda."

Fang groaned. "Sorry. That was boneheaded on my part."

I shrugged again. There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes.

"Max?"

I looked at him. He took a step forward, his chest was practically rubbing against mine. I gulped. "Can I kiss you?" he asked with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. "So, you remember that part?"

It was his turn to shrug, the smile still on his face. I sighed. "Fine-" His lips met mine as soon as that word left my mouth, like he'd been waiting his whole life to kiss me. He kissed me with so much passion it send a shiver down my spine.

He broke away from the kiss, but kept his face close to mine. He took my arms in his hands. I felt my blush returning. "I remember a little about last night..." he said quietly. I turned my eyes the other way. "You did the right thing..." he continued. "But... I wasn't lying about what I said."

I quickly looked back at him just in time for him to kiss me again, and his arms locked around my waist. Finally able to believe him, I draped my arms over his shoulders as I kissed him back. I guess Fang does have that little drunk deep down inside of him. He's just good about concealing it.

I need to let him know I'd like to see it more often...


End file.
